


Smile dog

by NaghiTan



Series: La casita del terror [12]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Creepypasta, Español, Gen, Horror, la casita del terror
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 05:26:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1928298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaghiTan/pseuds/NaghiTan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Las personas buenas y trabajadoras al parecer son víctimas favoritas de todo mal, Usopp tenía la mala suerte de enfrentarse a muchos retos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile dog

**Resumen Catorceavo drabble:** Las personas buenas y trabajadoras al parecer son víctimas favoritas de todo mal, Usopp tenía la mala suerte de enfrentarse a muchos retos.

 **Personaje:** Usopp

 **Creepypasta:** Smile  dog . jpg

 **Habitación:** Creepypasta

 **Universo:** AU                                  

 **Número de palabras:** 1223

 **A petición de:** kona kana lee

 **Notas de Autor: Kona kana lee**, va una, falta la otra… **Srta. Komaeda** , no puedo matar a los jueces, no puedo dar final feliz porque no hubo final feliz en Las Brujas de Salem, si no, con mucho gusto, gracias por tu review, fue uno de los que más me hizo sonreír. **Nali Neecha** gracias por tus reviews, me agrada que me leas desde el principio. **Irla** con referente a los infiernos Mayas, te agradezco las ideas, porque enserio que necesitaba más opiniones, y me agradó que me dieras los personajes que pueden quedar, deja termino una petición y vamos con los Infiernos Mayas, cada uno tendrá un capitulo, dado que debo detallar. A todos mis demás lectores, muchísimas gracias por seguir leyendo esto.

 

 

 

* * *

 

_“Hay un lugar en el infierno para personas como nosotros, quizás uno más bonito, porque ninguno hemos hecho un mal, salvo leer, que es un pecado para muchas personas ¿Quiénes irán? Yo por supuesto seré una de las primeras”_

—Naghi Tan—

 

 

* * *

 

 

Te preguntas porqué este cuarto al que nos adentramos es tan oscuro, tan frío y silencioso, sientes un olor a podredumbre, a humedad a algo dulce, camina un poco más y lo sabrás, adéntrate conmigo aún más a esta habitación y sabrás la historia de lo que le pasó a ese cadáver que está arriba de tú cabeza, guindado y con la lengua de fuera ¿Nunca has visto a un cadáver guindado? ¿A un suicida? Mira mis muñecas, las cicatrices de un intento de suicidio es más hermoso que mirar la lengua morada de aquel tipo, no, nada de eso es hermoso, la muerte adelantada no es hermosa. Te lo digo yo, que ha sido juzgada por eso, pero eso es otra historia. Siéntate en ese sofá y relájate, bueno, trata de hacerlo.

¿Recuerdas que hace años había un boom con el correo electrónico? El MSN era lo mejor que le había pasado a la humanidad por los inicios del año 2000, algunos mandaban correos virales, de apoyo, de religión, de superación personal, de terror, de todo. Pero algunas personas no fueron tan afortunadas de recibir ese tipo de correos, no, algunas recibieron algo que cambiaría sus vidas para siempre.

Usopp, que es el nombre de aquel cadáver, era un estudiante preparatoriano*, demasiado miedoso pero con ganas de superarse y tener un futuro digno, su madre había muerto cuando era pequeño y de su padre no sabía nada, salvo que se había ido de viaje para tener aventuras y según su madre, era el hombre más bravo y fuerte. Por las historias que su madre le contaba de su padre, sentía una admiración desmesurada por él, que nunca se vio mermada a pesar de que la mayor parte de su adolescencia se le fue en puro trabajar.

Las personas buenas y trabajadoras al parecer son víctimas favoritas de todo mal, Usopp tenía la mala suerte de enfrentarse a muchos retos, pero gracias a sus amigos, siempre salía bien librado. Pero lo que le pasó ese día no pudo tener salvación.

Había llegado de su trabajo nocturno —había sido contratado en una gasolinera y el sueldo era bastante jugoso, lo malo del trabajo era que tenía que andarse con cuidado con los asaltantes, los desvelos y la soledad, que no era demasiado gracias a que Zoro también trabajaba ahí—  y después de prepararse la cena, encendió su computadora, ese día una maestra les iba a mandar las instrucciones para un proyecto que valdría la calificación total de esa materia.

Cuando abrió su bandeja de entrada encontró un sinfín de correos no abiertos, su cuenta casi no la usaba y por ende no revisaba su contenido. Revisó cada uno de los correos, apenado de que algunos de sus amigos le mandaban algunas imágenes y cosas por el estilo y no haberles respondido en su momento. Le quedaban solo seis correos sin abrir, cuando uno llamó su atención, uno de enormes letras y título que suponía que el contenido tendría algo valioso para su autoestima tan dañada.

Leyó la dirección de la que procedía y solo había letras y números extraños, no había un correo, y eso le llamó la atención, volvió a releer el asunto:

**“SoNrÍe, DiOs Te AmA”**

No le gustaba que escribieran de esa forma, le dolían los ojos tan solo leer esa oración, supuso que el contenido estaría escrito de esa forma y los colores serían chillantes y con imágenes que dañarían su retina debido a tanto color.

Pensó en eliminar ese correo, pero algo le decía que lo viera, que no perdía nada, no debió hacerle caso.

Cuando abrió el correo, lo primero que vio fue un archivo adjunto con el nombre de smile dog, tenía que descargarlo para poder verlo y había una nota debajo:

_“Velo, no es nada malo, después, difunde la palabra y estarás a salvo”_

Con esa línea consideró descargarse aquel archivo, porque si alguien leía que no era nada malo, seguramente lo era, pero de igual forma, lo descargó, no perdía nada.

Cuando el archivo se descargó por completo, deseó no haberlo visto, era de madrugada y nada se escuchaba, sintió un retortijón en el estómago y miedo. La imagen tenía un perro —o eso quiso creer Usopp— que miraba fijamente, como si supiera que tenía alguien enfrente, pero este perro tenía algo inquietante, algo que le dio escalofríos al joven, una sonrisa, se suponía que los perros no eran capaz de sonreír de esa forma, la sonrisa estaba ensanchada, era burlona y mostraba dientes afilados, de fondo había oscuridad total… casi, se podía divisar la silueta de una persona, pero la imagen en sí, era inquietante.

No pudo dormir ese día, ni el siguiente, ni esa semana, meses y años pasaron después de ver esa imagen y Usopp no dormía bien, Kaya se había casado con él, porque desde pequeña lo amaba y quería cuidar de él. Sus amigos le visitaban con regularidad y le preguntaban qué era lo que tenía, pero simplemente respondía:

—Smile dog— y se encerraba en su mundo de pesadillas agónicas y vividas.

Se le diagnosticó esquizofrenia paranoide, se le recetó pastillas diversas y grandes cantidades de calmantes debido a sus ataques de nervios y gritos que daba por las noches, veinte años habían pasado desde que había visto la imagen y aun así parecía como si ese mismo día hubiera visto aquello.

Su esposa no sabía qué hacer con él, le amaba, pero era agotador tratar de controlarle cuando uno de sus ataques venía cada vez más fuerte, más salvaje y más aterradores.

Nami, quien era una de las amigas de la pareja, le sugirió que se fuera una semana de vacaciones, que se relajara, que ella cuidaría de Usopp y le pasaría a ver para saber de su estado.

Cuando Kaya se fue, advirtiéndole a Usopp, quizás viviría arrepentida de haberle hecho caso a la mujer, que tiempo después se enteraría no había sido la verdadera Nami.

Usopp desde ese momento sufrió de histeria y ataques de pánico, escuchaba voces que le decían cómo volver a la normalidad, le decían que debía difundir la imagen, que debía de enseñársela a otra persona y se curaría, pero Usopp se negaba, no quería que otra persona sufriera lo mismo que él, no, primero muerto a hacerle daño a alguien más.

Y quizás fue ese el motivo, porque las voces aumentaron y seguían incitándole a hacer lo que le ordenaban, Usopp estaba cansado de todo eso, cansado y hastiado, si difundir la palabra era la solución, con él terminaría aquello.

Buscó una cuerda bien gruesa y la ató en el techo, buscó un lugar que resistiera su peso y a pesar de sentir culpa por dejar ese mundo, sentía que era lo mejor. Dejó una carta de despedida, aclarándole a Kaya que no era su culpa, que la amaba demasiado como para seguir haciéndola sufrir.

El cadáver que ves suspendido, se libró de un peso devastador, pero lamentablemente hizo algo innecesario, él no es el único que la vio, hay más… ¿Quieres verla? No te pasara nada, si difundes la palabra…

 

* * *

 

 **Notas de Naghi:** Aquí en México la escuela se divide en: Preescolar, Primaria, Secundaria, Preparatoria y Universidad. Lo aclaro porque tengo entendido que en España, es la ESO, en Argentina solo hay secundaria y no sé, solo lo aclaro.

Lamentablemente puse un poco de mí en esta historia.   

    

 


End file.
